vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sun Wukong (Myth)/@comment-15890091-20150302033329/@comment-15890091-20150304161226
The image is to illustrate that Vishnu (in each area) are equal to TOAA And in fact I leave it there because in this krishna Hinduism also represented as top which makes no sense to be an avatar of Vishnu Mahavisnu is the main image. The Buddha I take is the Buddha itself 'Tathagata' than as Buddha is not a 'god' but it has been there from are always higher than Greek gods or juedeo-Christian god of various comics and biblical concepts. And if you've looked at American mythology, South American, African and more trying to find a more powerful than Mahavisnu and Hindu mythology concept but there is neither in history nor in comics In addition to Sun Wukong is the arm of the 1st Emperor of jade owner Laozi Order the universe http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milky_Way_(mythology)#Eastern_Asia '' This would come to be the minimum power of Wukong because at the end of the book becomes a Buddhahood Tribunal for a living Buddha. Besides both comics as knowledge about the universe has advanced and Buddhism changed so the video 1) Mahavisnu 2) Buddha 'Tathagata' 3) Sun Wukong / Buddha Sun Wukong 4) TOAA and omniversales concepts 'ALL' 5) etc ... all fiction With the Ru Yi Bang vs Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and would not need to be transformed, and you only need atcarlo, the reality is that the 4 kings dragons said a single blow would make them ashes and two embiados for the soul of Monkey King were redusidos to ashes. ''The Handsome Monkey King saw dreams come two men with a citaciónen the hand that could read these three characters: Sun Wu-Kung. He is llegaronhasta and, without a word, tied with a rope and took him arastras. The spirit of Handsome Monkey King struggled as he could, but susesfuerzos proved futile. They soon reach the edge of a city. No saberpor what, Lord of the Apes looked up and saw a metal sign in quehabían been recorded the following characters: "This is the region of Darkness" .The Beautiful King of the Apes regained consciousness altogether and said : - The Region of Darkness is the abode of Yama, the King of Death. Are puedesaber why you brought me here? - Very simple - answered the two men -. You have completed your run in the World dela Life and have been ordered to arrestarte.- I am the Mono and am above the Three Regions and the Five Phases. Lotanto, Yama has no jurisdiction over me. How is it possible that I hayaordenado arrest? It has no power to do! But men did him any attention. They continued pushing and pulling Deel, determined to make him by force in the city. The King of the Apes pusofurioso, seeing the disrespect with which he was treated. Took the rod of iron, the hizocrecer until he had reached the thickness of a bowl of rice, desu rose above his head and dropped it on the two unfortunates, who rushes to the point were reduced ash. Excerpt from the book Actually Wukong is like thanos somehow wanted to defeat all the gods but not kill them because he wanted to be praised, and taking the change of travel and crown learned not solve everything fights and 'talk' instead of fighting ''' Crazy happy, the Pilgrim took off his robe and put white twill silk immediately, which seemed to have been made especially for him. The same thing happened with the crown. When Tripitaka saw that on his head, left the point of eating and began to recite quietly one conjuro.- Oh, my head! - Then complained the Pilgrim - It hurts so much! I do not know if I'll be able to stand it! The monk kept repeating over and over again and the pain became so intense that the Pilgrim pulled along the ground, futilely trying to pull the crown with his hands. Fearing that were to break, Tripitaka stopped reciting the spell and dolorcesó instantly. The Pilgrim's hand was head and found that the thin layer of metal had embedded in it as if rooted. He tried to tear it, but all their efforts were in vain. Then he pulled the needle laoreja, he slipped between metal and flesh and began to leverage like crazy. Fearing once again, to go break it, Tripitaka returned to his recitation and Pilgrim began to be plagued again by terrible headaches. They were so unbearable that began tumbling and somersaults, face and ears lepusieron completely red, his eyes bulging and became a strange weakness came over her entire body. Seeing him, the monk was moved and stopped reciting the spell '' 'would seem to break' is very strange because it is cast by buddha'